1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to four-wheel straddle mount vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a four-wheel vehicle with a straddle mount seat that seats two passengers.
2. Related Art
All terrain vehicles (ATV's) are constructed for use in all kinds of uneven, rough and rocky terrain. Such vehicles have been adapted for transportation, utility and sport purposes. The vehicles generally include a frame that defines an engine compartment, an engine positioned within the engine compartment, a suspension system, a set of wheels secured to the suspension and powered by the engine, a set of handlebars, and a straddle mount seat. Typically, ATV's are designed to have a wheelbase and seat design for a single rider.